


Pretend

by Skittymon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, allen is a smug shipper, theyre newly in love goofs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittymon/pseuds/Skittymon
Summary: Prompt 62: I'm going to walk away and pretend I didn't see anything





	Pretend

It has only been a couple of days since Yuto and Ruri have officially been boyfriend and girlfriend and the have been mushy every since.

Yuto sending messages to Ruri nearly every hour saying how much he likes her, complementing her on everything from her eyes to her kindness.

Ruri doodling Yuto name all over her notebook.

The two have it bad.

One day after school Ruri grabs Yuto’s arm and lead them behind one of the school buildings in case Shun to pick her up. 

She giggles and Yuto let’s out a soft chuckle, “What is it Ruri?”

Ruri purses her lips which ends up with a smile, “Since we’re dating now…I was hoping we could. Ya’know, kiss?”

Oh.

“S-sure!” Yuto squeaks out. He’s heard stories about boys leaning down and kissing the girl and how sparkles will fly. Instead, Ruri is taller than him by a few centimeters and right now he feels his lunch coming up.

Still he can’t let her down and to be honest he’s been wanting to kiss Ruri too. Yuto musters up his courage and leans forwards and closes his eyes like he’s heard your suppose to and-

“Yuto, Ruri!”

The two separate to see Allen smiling like a cheshire, “I didn’t you know you two were a thing! Don’t worry I’ll walk away and pretend I didn’t see anything.”

“We didn’t-” the two start but Allen has already walked away. 

Yuto sighs, the moment now ruin. “Maybe later, then?”

Ruri smiles, “Sounds good.”


End file.
